1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display substrate having an arched signal transmission line and a manufacture method thereof; and more specifically to a liquid crystal display substrate having an arched signal transmission line and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat display panels and the flat display devices using the flat display panels are now the mainstream display devices on the market; especially the liquid crystal display panels are extensively used in display devices for electronic products such as home flat television, flat monitors of personal computers and laptop computers, display screens of mobile phones and digital cameras.
In order to transmit image data, a plurality of signal transmission lines are disposed on the surface of a flat display substrate. FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional flat display substrate. As FIG. 1 shows, the conventional display substrate includes a first panel substrate 10 and a second panel substrate 20, wherein the panel substrates 10, 20 will be separated at the separation line 40 after a panel performance test is completed. A test line 50 and an active area (or namely pixel area, or namely display area) 12 are disposed on the surface of the first panel substrate 10. During the performance test, the test line 50 accepts test signals from probes (not illustrated) and then transmits the test signals to the active area 12. The test signals simulate the signals during normal operation and drive the active area 12 to inspect whether the display panel can function normally.
As FIG. 1 shows, due to the layout requirement of the display panel, part of the test line 50 overlaps the signal line 60, wherein the signal line 60 is used to transmit electrical signals during normal operation. As FIG. 1 shows, the test line 50 and the signal line 60 overlap and thus parasitic capacitance exists between the test line 50 and the signal line 60. Thus, in the performance test, part of the test signal will be transformed into static charges and stored in the parasitic capacitance between the test line 50 and the signal line 60. After the display panel passes the performance test and starts normal operations, the stored static charges which are accumulated to a certain level may be discharged and damage the protection layer and the insulation layer between the test line 50 and the signal line 60. In this way, electrical signals cannot be correctly transmitted due to short-circuit and thus the display panel cannot correctly display desired images.